


Now Playing

by starrnobella



Series: starrnobella's Christmas Countdown [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Movies, M/M, movie marathon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 08:09:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8790172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/pseuds/starrnobella
Summary: Movie marathons with your favorite people can be loads of fun.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This one was inspired by a suggestion from the wonderful dramione84. Thank you to my regular reviewers! I love you all! :) 
> 
> Title: Now Playing  
> Rating: K  
> Pairing: Albus and Scorpius  
> Summary: Movie marathons with your favorite people can be loads of fun.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing besides the plot of this story. I do not write for profit. Thank you to J. K. Rowling for all the wonderful characters that we love to write about! Also I don't own the movies mentioned in this little fic. I just wanted to include some holiday favorites!
> 
> If you enjoy the story, please remember to review! Reviews make me want to continue writing. Some of these are my first attempts at a pairing, so please keep that in mind!
> 
> Love always,  
> ~starr

It was Christmas break for the students of Hogwarts, so everyone was back home the next two weeks before they had to return to classes. Since the war, the Malfoys, Potters, and Weasleys all spent their Christmas together at the Malfoy's cabin in the Alps. The kids had started a new tradition of watching holiday movies in the den for the entirety of the two weeks that they had off.

So they all piled into the living room to get everything ready. James and Rose built a den over the couch into the middle of the room that was decorated with lights, pillows, and blankets. They used anything that they could find in the cabin. Hugo and Lily set to making and gathering the snacks that they would be enjoying. They made popcorn, dug the cookies out of the freezer, and brought in the fizzy drinks from the garage. They also made hot chocolate for anyone who would prefer a hot drink. Meanwhile, Scorpius and Albus were assigned the job of picking out the movies.

"Let's see what movies Dad has stored here from his trips from when he was little," Scorpius said as he began pulling DVDs off the shelf and handing them to Albus.

"Hopefully he has enough to last us the entire break," Albus joked as he began looking at the covers of the DVDs, "If not, I think we brought a few too."

Some of the titles he had never even hear of, and some of which he knew had to be much older than he was by the looks of their covers.

"A Christmas Story, The Santa Claus 1, 2, and 3, Elf, How The Grinch Stole Christmas, Miracle on 34th Street, Christmas Vacation, White Christmas, Holiday, Love Actually," Albus rattled off as he flipped through the stack.

"Polar Express...Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer...A Charlie Brown Christmas Special...who the hell is Charlie Brown?" Scorpius asked as he handed more movies to Albus who just shrugged as he took the stack.

"What do you want to start with?" Albus asked as he set the pile of movies down on the end table in front of their den. Scorpius just shrugged leading Albus to roll his eyes.

"Fine, I'll pick. First up will be Home Alone. The kid looks funny on the cover," Albus said. Scorpius smiled as he took the DVD from Albus. Their hands brushed against each other for a brief moment, igniting the spark that had been lit while they were building a snowman at Hogwarts after the first snow. They looked at each for a few seconds before focusing their attention back on the movie night. Scorpius turned the player on and slipped the disc inside.

"I call dibs on the couch!" Albus yelled as Rose, Hugo, Lily, and James came back into the living room to settle into the den.

"I call dibs on the couch too!" Scorpius added as he dashed into the den and claimed his seat. Albus following close beside him.

"That's fine. I wanted to lay on the floor anyways," Lily announced as she and Rose stuck their tongues out at the older boys before settling on where exactly they wanted to lay. They made sure to steal a few pillows and blankets out from in front of their brothers.

"Let the Malfoy-Potter-Weasley Movie night begin! Now playing is Home Alone, it will be followed up by A Christmas Carol," Scorpius announced as he pressed play on the remote.

Everyone hunkered down and cuddled up for the movie, crawling under blankets and getting ready for the long haul. About half way through Home Alone, Albus cuddled up against Scorpius as they laid together on the couch.

Scorpius looked down at Albus with a smile and placed his arm across Albus's chest as he whispered, "I don't want to get up until the New Year."

Scorpius didn't think Albus had heard him until he heard the mumbled whisper coming from Albus saying, "Me either."


End file.
